Death Letter
by NativeMoon95
Summary: What if there was more to Bella than what they thought? Bella starts to feel a pull and passes out as if she is in a coma, but is that what's truly happening? Where the hell did that snake come from? Bella has her own secrets, maybe even her own lies. Follow her as she learns of death, sights fore seen and lost loves.
1. Preface

It started out a normal day for me, I was watching TV with Edward after arguing about going to go see Jacob. I could hear Rosalie scream in rage as Emmett tore something of hers as a prank when the pull started. It's hard to describe. The pull is like all gravity leaves your body and your soul starts it's journey to where your heart needs it to be. If I was feeling the magnetic pull, that only meant one thing.

My queen was dead. I let the tears wash my face as I awaited for her presence. As I curled myself into a ball, Edward demanded to know what was wrong, I simply ignored him. Eventually he left the room, mumbling something about Jasper.

Once he was out of the room I could hear her soft hissing like a long lost lullaby. I could feel her smooth, stiff body slithering it's way up my legs until she rested at my hips. She rose her beautiful dark head and looked right through my soul with her piercing blue eyes. I gently lifted her body giving her one sweet kiss before offering my arm to her.

As Lilith pierced the skin I heard a gasp, but before anyone could do anything her long luscious body coiled against my arms and slowly disintegrated leaving me forever marked. Now laid the mark of Lilith upon my arm. Her serpent body shrunk until she was at my wrist in swirls of black and white. Her body laying upon the very vein that connected to my heart, her teeth still integrated there.

Lilith and I was now apart of each other. I took a large breath as I felt the venom creep it's way in. I could hear Edward call Carlisle in as the venom spread over me like a spiders web does it's prey. The veins that connected to my heart filled with more fire than the rest.

I was silent during the transitioning like the many before me, I could feel myself close in on the darkness that I knew was approaching. My first guide into my passing. Just as my soul became occupied with Lilith, I heard chiming bells whisper horrifically about my eyes.

And this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter One - Veil of Sorts

I opened my eyes to what seemed like home, a home I never told the Cullens about, they wouldn't understand. I walked through the wet marsh following the path I knew by heart, I was born in the very house that rest upon this land, I grew up here and this is where I will die.

I grabbed the lantern from the slave route like Momma did when I was just a young-in. You see my family, we come from a long line of things that most folk can't understand or are to afraid to understand. Some call it magic, some call it voodoo, my family we call it a veil of sorts.

The veil allows us to see what others can't, the dead that have a voice, the earth giving life and the evil that walks this land. We use our gifts to help others weather they alive or buried some where. Lilith is our Queen, she is our protector and our reaper. She and us are one.

My family and I are descendents of Lilith, we are human, born bare and die old, in less we are chosen to descend with her. When we descend, we become King or Queen of our people. My grandmother was the last queen and for myself to be following this path means she's dead.

Just as I reach Luna's willow, I can see Michael from across the lawn. I grew up with Michael, many thought he would have been next, but my grandmother knew it was me. I held my lantern up to look at his face, when I saw the tears I knew would be there. I kissed his cheek as he took the lantern from my hands and we began the long walk to the plantation.

Once out of the trees I could see the lights from the house. Many were gatherin outside as we approached, I could see my grandmother ( now passed ) waitin on the back steps. She smiled at me as I walked through the white pillars into the doors that held my future.


	3. Chapter Two - Towards my Destiny

I knew I was in a dream state well at the Cullens, but I was actually here. Some call it astral-projecting, but my Momma called it smoke. She joked around when I was little that it was like you were in one place and gone in another. It's like your body split-in two and one stays asleep while the other begins the ceremony.

I could hear the Cullens go on about what was wrong with me, like a quite whisper in my ear. Once in the plantation house I walked the steps that led to my room. Kye was there waitin for me, she is one incredible creature, my first love.

Kye was 5'6 with long dark curls that found themselves transitioning into ears upon the top of her head. Kye was a familiar, she was half human, half feline. Her curls had light white strokes that complimented her black markings that rested upon her soft coffee stained skin. She had a small elfish nose that went well with her heart-shaped face and full lips. I fell in love with her eyes though, there a dark blue with swirls of green, but they aren't normal human eyes. There cat eyes and they glow giving off an erotic sense.

Tonight her luscious lips trembled as I walked towards her to take the gown she held. I kissed her cheek once before lighting taking the long dress from her arms and walking into my bathroom.

My room was beautiful, like most of the other rooms. Our family had them remodeled a couple years ago. The walls were a dark blue with a fancy design on top of that. My bedding was also royal blue with a crystal chandelier with large floor to ceiling windows on the left side of my bed. As I looked around the room that held so many memories I knew I missed home.

I took off the muddy jeans and t-shirt I currently had on and started the shower. Kye walked in helping me with my bra before opening the curtain for me as I shrugged out of my boxers. Now naked in the shower I let myself break. I knew this was going to happen, but I only wish she hadn't of sent me away. After my small breakdown I continued on with my shower as I heard Kye move around the bathroom no less getting things ready for when I get out.

After I'm done washing the remnants of the mud I shut off the hot water and step out to find I'm alone. I take in a small breathe as I wrap the white fluff of a towel around my small frame. I begin by blow drying my hair and then clippin it up so when I brush my teeth, the hair won't get wet or full of toothpaste. Just as I'm finishing up with my teeth, Kye walks back in, " Are you ready Isa? " I nod my head, hearing her soft voice for the first time tonight. I sit on the toilet as she readies the flatiron and gets the make-up set out.

She begins by brushing through my long curls and clipping away parts that she's already curled. Once done to her satisfactory she moves on to my make-up. Most ceremony the Queens were dark clothing and I intend to also. After keeping the make-up simple with a cat eye and some red lip stick, Kye left giving me space to dress.

I pulled on a pair of black lace boy shorts and a strapless bra before slipping on my gown. The weightless dress was silk and was as dark as midnight itself. I loved how the silk hugged my curves. I looked in the mirror and smiled, hoping I was ready for what I am to become.

After taking a deep breathe I walk out of the bathroom and step into my pumps before following Kye down stairs.

The down stairs was already set up for the ceremony. As we walked into the Dinning room, the patio french doors were open. Just outside of the doors is an arch full of black, red, and white roses. Their were candles every where and people outside waiting for the ceremony to start.

" You ready Isa? " I turned towards Kye voice and shook my head.

" You will be great! " I chuckled.

" Hopefully. " She signed and grabbed my hand before leading towards the french doors. To my destiny.

**Okay, so I got this idea from a couple different songs and right now I am just rolling with it. I don't know what it will become, but I have a couple other ones I am currently writing. I don't like posting in less the story is done, but I haven't posted in forever, so I thought I'd give you guys a lil something. I will work for 5 chapters and see where it will go. If another five chapters comes out of it great! If not and I just stop writing it, I will put it up for adoption. I hope you guys like it so far!**

**Nativemoon**

Cast

Isabella Swan ( Bella or Isa ) - Kristen Stewart

Kye – I will draw her for you, she is from my imagination.

Michael- Charles Michael Davis

Grandmother – Gena Rowlands


End file.
